Yearning
by Les Patacitrouilles Yaoistes
Summary: Traduction. Harry désire plus que ce que Severus n'est prêt à lui donner. Slash HarrySeverus.


**Auteur : Alliekatgal**

**Traducteur :** Mattéo

**Bêta-reader :** Keira Snape

**Disclaimer :** Cette fanfiction est une traduction de Yearning de _**Alliekatgal**_, qui nous a très gentiment donné l'autorisation de traduire sa fic. Les personnages sont la propriété exclusive de l'auteur _J.K. Rowling_. Nous ne tirons aucun bénéfice avec cette histoire.

--

Harry réprima son envie de se blottir contre Snape. Il savait que non seulement il allait le repousser, mais qu'en plus, en sanction pour son audace, il l'éviterait pendant des semaines. Il resta donc allongé sur le dos à attendre que la respiration de Snape s'apaise, lui faisant ainsi savoir qu'il s'était endormi.

Il se mit alors sur le côté pour regarder Snape à la faible lumière. Un bras au-dessus de sa tête, il exposait son aisselle. Comme toujours, cela attirait Harry. Il aurait voulu pouvoir lécher cet endroit sensible au-dessous des poils légèrement frisés. Mais Harry se contenta simplement de se presser contre le flanc de l'homme, le nez à côté de son aisselle.

Snape avait une odeur réconfortante, familière. Lorsqu'il se réveillerait le lendemain matin, il serait déjà parti et seul le creux dans l'oreiller lui indiquerait qu'il s'était bien trouvé là dans la nuit.

Harry posa doucement une main sur l'os de la hanche de Snape, tandis que sa cuisse frôlait la sienne.

Il aurait voulu se recouvrir de Snape comme d'un drap, qu'il lui serve de bouclier, qu'il le protège. C'était ridicule, bien sûr. Snape était content de coucher avec Harry, et plus qu'heureux de le retourner dans tous les sens pour le prendre comme il le désirait. Mais il ne voulait aucun attachement affectif. Et Harry n'avait besoin de la protection de personne.

Dernièrement, Harry avait eu du mal à continuer de faire comme s'il n'était pas attaché à Snape. Il savait que ses sentiments se voyaient bien trop dans ses yeux, alors il s'était mis à les détourner de ceux de Snape. Ce dernier n'aurait eu aucun besoin d'utiliser la Légilimencie pour découvrir la vérité puisqu'elle était juste sous son nez.

Il était vrai que Snape passait dorénavant la nuit entière dans le lit de Harry lorsqu'il venait pour coucher avec lui, mais au bout d'un an, Harry avait compris qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de plus. Il avait alors remis en question cette situation. Etait-ce assez ? Auparavant, quand tout ce qu'il désirait était un corps chaud et familier contre lui, il s'en était contenté. Mais maintenant, son cœur se révoltait ; il voulait plus. Il respira profondément pour mémoriser l'odeur de Snape.

Il se réveilla dans un lit vide, comme il s'y attendait. Après une rapide douche et une tasse de thé brûlante, Harry se rendit compte qu'il avait besoin de partir d'ici. Son appartement fut rapidement vidé, ne lui laissant que deux valises qu'il réduisit par un sort. L'appartement était déjà meublé quand il s'y était installé, et, quelques mois plus tôt, son bail s'était transformé en une location sans date limite. Il laissa un mot dans la boîte aux lettres de la propriétaire, et quitta son appartement comme ça.

Il loua un studio avec vue sur la mer. Il envoya une lettre par la poste moldue à Hermione pour lui faire savoir qu'il avait déménagé et qu'il la contacterait dès qu'il s'en sentirait capable.

Son studio se trouvait tout près d'un spa, et Harry y trouva un travail de cuisinier. Il passait ses matinées à couper des légumes en rondelles et à disposer des fruits dans des assiettes. Dès qu'il avait fini de préparer un bon nombre de salades, il disait au revoir au chef cuisinier d'un signe de la main et allait tranquillement se promener sur la plage. À cette époque de l'année, elle était déserte, si ce n'était parfois les quelques touristes assez courageux pour affronter le froid vent côtier.

Le vent était d'ordinaire fort, et l'air rarement chaud, mais Harry aimait lorsque la plage était déserte et que l'écume de mer envahissait cette dernière. Il essaya de se convaincre que ce fut le vent qui le fit pleurer.

Son appartement était un ancien garage, ce qui lui permettait ainsi d'avoir un peu d'intimité. L'eau était toujours chaude et avoir une pièce unique était plus simple. Sa petite bibliothèque se remplissait doucement, et il passait ses soirées blotti dans le lit avec un livre.

Un soir, un fort martèlement à sa porte le surprit. Il sortit sa baguette et la dirigea vers la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit à la volée. Snape, bien sûr. Plus en colère que Harry l'avait jamais connu.

Il claqua la porte avec violence et jeta son manteau par terre. Harry fut alors poussé sur le lit et atterri sur le dos. Snape envahit sa bouche tandis que ses mains déchiraient ses vêtements. Un sort murmuré. Un long doigt froid plongé en lui. Puis un deuxième. Et enfin, Snape s'enfonça en lui, chaud et dur, tandis que Harry gémissait de plaisir.

Pendant quelques instants, ils se tinrent totalement immobiles. Snape respirait fortement contre la nuque de Harry. Puis ils se mirent à bouger en haletant. Harry savait qu'il aurait des bleus le lendemain et que Snape aurait la marque de ses ongles dans le dos. Mais il s'en fichait. Snape s'enfonça une dernière fois, frissonnant d'extase. Le plus surprenant fut que Snape ne s'écarta pas. Au contraire, il enlaçait fermement Harry et l'embrassait dans le cou, répétant son prénom comme un mantra.

Si Snape restait jusqu'à demain matin, Harry pourrait lui montrer la plage. Le vent aurait peut-être perdu de son mordant, et pour une fois, Harry serait capable de voir où il mettait les pieds.


End file.
